Tu n'es pas seul Harry
by Ariys
Summary: OS. A la fin de la guerre, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour sa septième année. Mais le gryffondor n'a plus le goût de vivre et trouvera un soutien auprès d'un de ses anciens professeurs.


**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est mon premier récit. Ce n'est qu'un petit OS sans prétention. J'ai toujours trouvé le personnage de Severus Snape fascinant. J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues.

Bien évidemment, les personnages et l'univers de m'appartiennent pas et sont ceux de JK Rowling.

...

Il faisait noir. Il faisait si noir que c'est à peine si l'on distinguait une silhouette qui se tenait debout en haut de la tour d'astronomie. On eut cru un roseau qui se laissait porter par le vent. Les bras étendus en croix, Harry Potter se tenait là et il pleurait. Mille et une questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Le Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu était traumatisé par la guerre. Il était revenu terminer ses études 2 mois après la bataille finale. Ron, Hermione et Ginny l'accompagnaient. Cependant, ils ne suffisaient pas à le sortir de son état de tristesse permanente. Lorsqu'il se promenait dans le château, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir les corps, mort, abîmés, de Fred, Remus, Tonks et de bon nombre de ceux qui furent ses camarades durant ses 6 années de scolarité. Il se réveillait en sursaut chaque nuit, terrorisé par ses cauchemars. Mais le pire pour Harry, étaient certainement les souvenirs que Snape lui avaient transmis. Ces derniers avaient profondément bouleversé le jeune homme et lui qui voyait ses parents comme des héros, portait maintenant un regard beaucoup plus négatif sur eux. Son père s'en prenait à Snape, l'humiliait, le frappait, le harcelait, avec ses amis. Et sa mère ! Sa mère, qui n'avait pas pu pardonner à son ami d'enfance, sa mère qui l'avait laissé tomber. Harry était dégouté par le comportement de ses parents. On lui avait tellement dit qu'il ressemblait à son père et qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère. Il en était tellement fier ! Après son enfance très difficile, faite de maltraitance chez les Dursley, penser que ses parents étaient des gens biens était tout pour Harry. C'était comme ça qu'il s'était construit. En pensant qu'il était le fils de gens biens.

Seulement aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui Harry était le garçon qui était un bon à rien comme disait son oncle Vernon. Le garçon qui était mauvais au plus profond de lui comme disait sa tante Pétunia. Le garçon qui était frappé par son cousin Dudley. Le garçon dont les gènes n'étaient pas si bons qu'on lui avait laissé penser.

Alors Harry Potter se tenait là, dans cette tour, et il oubliait toutes les belles choses de sa vie, son amitié avec Hermione et Ron et l'amour de Ginny. La noirceur avait envahi son cœur, et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'en sortir. Et il pleurait.

Regardant vers l'horizon, il ne vit pas qu'une deuxième silhouette se découpait dans l'obscurité. Telle une ombre, noir, l'homme observait Harry et surtout l'écoutait car le jeune homme parlait de tout ce qu'il ressentait à voix haute. Chaque larme était insupportable à voir, chaque phrase était insoutenable à entendre pour l'homme en noir. Severus Snape, miraculeusement vivant après la Grande Bataille et les soins apportés par Hermione, était lui aussi revenu à Poudlard. Il avait repris son poste de professeur de potion, et s'il n'épargnait toujours pas les élèves de ses commentaires sarcastiques, il était devenu impartial et ne maltraitait plus les Gryffondors. Le fils de Lily et lui n'avaient jamais reparlé de ses souvenirs. D'ailleurs, le Serpentard ignorait le Gryffondor pendant les cours. Et c'était tant mieux, pensait Severus. Il ne savait comment réagir en présence du garçon. Trop gêné pour oser lui parler d'autre chose que de potions. Seulement, en voyant Harry, il sût qu'il allait devoir laisser son cœur s'ouvrir pour la première fois depuis Lily.

« Potter. » dit-il alors simplement en avançant vers Harry.

Celui-ci se retourna, surpris de ne pas être seul, en colère de s'être montré faible devant son professeur.

« QU'EST-CE-QUE VOUS FAITES LA ? PARTEZ, JE NE VEUX PAS VOIR VOIR, LAISSEZ MOI SEUL ! ». Le gryffondor était furieux et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il venait d'hurler sur un professeur. Professeur qui le détestait d'ailleurs. Qui le détestait à cause de ses parents. Parce que ses parents…

« Potter. » La voix calme et douce de Snape le coupa dans ses pensées. « Potter écoutez-moi. »

Perturbé par toutes ses émotions et par le choc de voir le directeur des Serpentards lui parler sans aussi calmement, Harry tomba à genoux sur la pierre dure, et sans voix, il écouta.

« Vos parents vous aimaient. Vous étiez un enfant aimé Potter, et vous l'êtes toujours, vos parents veillent sur vous. Je n'ai moi-même pas eu cette chance, pourtant, c'est le plus beau cadeau que des parents puissent faire à leur enfant. Votre mère Potter... Ta mère Harry, était une femme merveilleuse. Elle était la bonté même. Tout le monde l'adorait, excepté la plupart des Serpentards, mais cela n'a rien de surprenant. Elle ne m'a pas pardonné, mais étais-je pardonnable ? Je ne sais pas Harry. Cependant, tu ne peux pas la juger si sévèrement. Ta mère était exceptionnelle et tu peux, tu dois, être fier d'être son fils. On dit que les yeux reflètent l'âme d'une personne et c'est vrai. Tu as l'âme de Lily. J'ai mis longtemps avant de m'en rendre compte, mais toi aussi tu es bon Harry. Quant à ton père… Il était stupide étant jeune c'est vrai. Seulement devenu adulte, il s'est battu vaillamment pour la Lumière. Il était courageux, tout comme toi. Les gens changent, et même si c'est dur pour moi de l'admettre, ton père était devenu quelqu'un de bien. Ils ont donné leur vie pour que tu puisses vivre. Ta vie jusqu'à la chute de Voldemort ne t'a jamais vraiment appartenu. Seulement maintenant, c'est TA vie Harry. Ne ressasse pas le passé. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. J'ai vécu 20 ans dans le passé et je suis devenu un homme aigri et malheureux. Petit-à-petit, je recommence doucement à vivre, mais c'est dur d'être dans la lumière quand les ténèbres ont été si longtemps ma vie. Reste dans la lumière Harry. Reste la lumière. »

Le discours de Severus était tout ce qu'Harry avait besoin d'entendre et peu à peu, les mots de son professeur dissipèrent l'ombre dans son cœur. Il restèrent longtemps silencieux, l'un à coté de l'autre.

Harry brisa finalement le silence :

« - Ils me manquent tellement. Je suis tout seul. Mes parents, Sirius et Rémus ne sont plus là. Je n'ai plus de famille, et ça fait mal.

\- Non, tu n'es pas seul. Ta mère était mon amie. Cela va te sembler bien étrange, mais si à l'époque les circonstances avaient été différentes, tu aurais pu être mon… enfin... Je suis bien conscient de ne pas avoir bon caractère, mais j'apprends petit-à-petit. Et je serai là. Pour toi. Toujours et à jamais. Je te le promets. »

Emus plus qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé, les deux hommes se regardèrent, les yeux brillants. Il sembla à Harry qu'il redécouvrait le professeur Snape. Alors il murmura, la voix étranglée par l'émotion : « Merci pour tout Severus. »


End file.
